1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attracting mite confirmation apparatus whereby mites as a target of parasite extermination in the hygienic field can be observed and a mite capturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the proliferation of mites in indoor carpets, straw mats, mattresses, beds, rugs, automobile fabrics, etc. in modern home environments, such mites are increasingly being implicated as the cause of atopic dermatitis, bronchial asthma and similar conditions.
As living styles become more Westernized, to include sashes and the like, environments are being provided that are more ideal for mites to live in and the proliferation of mites is promoted, such that it is becoming a major issue to deal with these health-threatening mites.
Methods for elimination of mites that have been proposed include the extermination of mites by spraying miticides that are chemical pesticides containing mixtures of petroleum-based chemical substances, and capturing mites using attractants.
Conventional miticides, however, are highly toxic and the extermination of mites by spraying of such chemicals has the side-effect of polluting the inhabited environment while also posing a risk for children and infants. They cannot be used on beddings, and therefore the mites are left undisturbed in their main living sites. In addition, cheletidaes and acarid mites are virtually unaffected by pesticides, and there has been no means of capturing and exterminating all such types of mites.
Therefore, the present inventor has developed a mite attracting catcher for capturing mites by disposing a mite attracting and capturing agent on a mat-like or sheet-like catcher made of cotton, knitted fabric, or cloth, and has provided the same on the market. As a result, without involving contamination of a residential environment, a state where mites easily approach could be provided and a large variety of mites (acaridan) could be attracted and captured in large numbers.
In particular, by providing the mite attracting agent as a non-toxic mite-killing substance, allergens of dead mite shells, excrement, etc., could be eliminated without damaging a residential environment.
Nevertheless, even when a large variety of and a large number of mites of allergens could be captured by the mite catcher, since mites are minute on a micron order, these are hardly recognized by the naked eye. Therefore, the present inventor has received a large number of inquiries/demands such that, “Do mites really exist in my residence?,” “What types of mites exist?,” “I would like to see the captured mites even once with my own eyes.”